Adventure Of Tintin: A Jekyll and Hyde in Every Drop
by Iron D. Doll
Summary: Tintin found himself being held as a prisoner in Mr. Thaddaeus Heed's apartment room by a MAD, twistedly psychotic doctor by the name of Dr. Walter Jake. Now the doctor has a twisted plan made just for Tintin and it involves Tintin being as MAD as he is.
1. SUMMARY

**SUMMARY:**

Tintin found himself being held as a prisoner in Mr. Thaddaeus Heed's apartment room by a MAD, twistedly psychotic doctor by the name of Dr. Walter Jake. Now the doctor has a twisted plan made just for Tintin and it involves Tintin being as MAD as he is.

* * *

Please feel free and enjoy reading Chapter 1 and the rest of the chapters ahead and please don't put any _'rude'_ comments.

**-Write 4 Fun-**  
**Iron D. Doll**


	2. Invited

**INVITED**

* * *

At first it started to drizzle. After a while, the gray sky was completely swallowed by the darker clouds that slowly dominated them. With that, the light drizzle formed into a rushing rain, carrying wildly blowing winds.

In a quiet neighborhood at a simple apartment, there in a room lives a famous young -we don't know how young exactly- reporter known as '_Tintin_' who had solved countless mysteries, half traveled the world and experience hard actions in means of being hunted down by his enemies or people who just got invovle. But this young reporter despite the challenges in his way would still finish the story he had started that's why nothing can stop him that easily.  
He's brave enough to tell the truth.  
He's strong enough at least to knock an enemy or two... or more.  
He's stubborn enough to put himself in the midst of danger.  
And...  
He's good enough to do the right thing.

Tintin wearing a blue shirt with its sleeves folded under it is a white buttoned shirt with it's collar stincking out and a matching pair of brownish pants and shoes comforatbaly sitting on his couch while crossing his legs comfortably reading his morning newspaper -as if you can tell that it was just morning because of the dark clouds and heavy rain outside- with the radio on the table beside him turned on. Snowy - Tintin's ever loyal fox terrier- was as always asleep right infront to where Tintin sat happily dreaming sweet dreams such as an island made of bones without even being bothered by the noises of the blewing winds that was trying to get their window open or the splashing rain tha sounded as if a million feet were walking all over their ceiling. Suddenly, the commercial on th radio was interrupted by an urgent warning broadcast about a heavy storm that might came to this evening.

_'The NASA calculated that there would be a chance that we might be visited by a strong storm this evening at 1900 hours.'_ It reported_. 'So tie your television together with your fridge, put the dogs and cats separately in a corner of your living room and be prepared for the strongest winds of a lifetime and prickly drops of water over your rooftop everyone. Since the storm might last longer than you think. On the other news.._.'  
The radio was cut off short.

Tintin stopped reading and looked over his newspaper, "That's odd..." he muttered before putting his newspaper aside and turned to look at the radio. He tried to turn the knob, left to right, but not a sound came out, "Hmmm... That's weird." He put his hand under his chin and looked around, "There can't be a blackout since the lightbulb's still running." Tintin heard a loud crash of glasses which collided with the floor on the top room over his, "What was that?!"  
In panic, Tintin dashed out of his room leaving the unknowing Snowy to stay in his little happy world of dreams.

* * *

"Blueberry Crumpets and Tea!"

Someone said sounding it as if he was cursing in a way. He was a handsome black haired man in his early 20s wearing a white long sleeved polo shirt with a black bowtie and a pair of black slacks and shoes. The man was enraged looking down on the floor to see a lot of broken flasks containing red, green and yellow liquid that was now mixed slowly scattered around the carpet on his floor, "Now look what you've done," He started scratching his head vigorously with both hands before slamming them on the table to where the flasks probably fell off, "Dr. Jake, you've ruined the antidote!"

"Don't blame me." Replied by a scorchy tone that came from behind the mirror that was at the side of the enraged man, "It was because of the strong winds that came in side the room from the window."

"What are you talking about," the enraged man said then looked at the mirror to his side, "I saw you did it you little nut. Don't you want to be cured and get this over with you're getting to become more madder than ever."

"Nuhuh..." the scorchy voice behind the mirror denied, "It would seem to make a lot of sense if you would admit that 'you're' the only one becoming madder, Mr. Heed."

Mr. Heed clenched both of his hands into fists before slowly walking near towards the mirror. He looked at his own reflection with angered and hateful eyes, raising his shaking fist in the air ready to hit the mirror...

_Knock, knock, knock, knock!_

He stopped all of a sudden eventhough his fist was just an inch away from hitting the mirror then turned his head to look at the door unsure that was just mistaken that someone was knocking. There was moment of silence in the room...

_Knock, knock._

Though this time it was much louder, Mr. Heed took a deep breath and let it all out, he looked at the mirror again to see he was so messy, tired and paranoid. He ran down his fingers calmly over his head as if brushing it like a comb, fixed himself up and dusted the dirt that was on his sleeves. Then started to make his way for the door.

He held the doorknob and twisted it slightly opening the door.

"Ummm... Hello..." He saw a young boy wearing a blue shirt with its sleeves folded under it is a white buttoned shirt with it's collar stincking out and a matching pair of brownish pants and shoes,"Is something the matter sir?" The young boy asked politely.

It took a while for Mr. Heed to answer, "... Yes, everything's fine." He looked at the sides avoiding the boy's eyes.

"Oh..." He said, "Sorry, I thought that there was something bad that happened. I guessed my instinct was over the edge." He rubbed the back of his head and gave out a half hearted laugh.

"No, it's fine." Mr. Heed replied lowly not noticing that he was opening his room's door widely. Tintin saw the broken flasks on the floor and the randomly colored liquid that was scattering, "Do you need a hand with those?" Tintin pointed pass Mr. Heed.

Mr. Heed looked to where he pointed, "Don't worry I can handle cleaning it." He said dryly. Then on the table to where the flasks fell off from there a was another flask containing a grey liquid rolling down the table and crashed down the floor. Mr. Heed and Tintin flinched and saw the grey liquid dissolved through the floor down to Tintin's room below it, after that it dissolve further and reached the bottom room under Tintin's.

"... Fine, come in." Mr. Heed invited though unhappy, "You can help."

Tintin came in the room, "I haven't seen you around much, Mister?"

"Mr. Thaddaeus Heed," Mr. Heed replied and closed the door, "And I just don't go out much that's all."

"I'm Tintin by the way." Tintin turned and offered his hand to Mr. Heed but he just ignored it and walked pass him to where the broken flasks were.

"I know you," He said kneeling down to fold his half dissolved carpet, "You're that nosey little reporter."

"...Well..." Tintin rubbed a finger on his cheek, "I guess so..."

"The supply closet's over there next to the mirror," Mr. Heed ordered, "Since you want to help just get the dustpan and broom."

"Ok." Tintin replied and went to the supply closet that was next to the mirror behind him Mr. Heed was coughing lowly. Mr. Heed felt his heart race and held his chest, 'Dr. J-Jake... Don't y-you dare..." then he collapsed in shock.

'Psst. Psst.'

"Huh?" Tintin stopped and looked at the mirror to see his reflection, "That's weird?" He scratched his head, "Guess I must be hearing things."

After that Tintin brushed off the idea that someone was calling him and went to open the supply closet to get the broom and the dustpan. As he leaned closer to grab the broom someone pushed him in and locked him inside the supply closet.

"Hey! Open up!" Tintin cried out slamming his fists at the supply closet's door, "Mr. Heed! I'm locked in!"

* * *

**THANK U 4 READING THIS FAR**

**~Thanks U also, Pink-Pencil-Girl303 for the tips and suggestion~**

**Chapter 2 Up Next**


	3. Dr Walter Jake

**DR. WALTER JAKE**

* * *

"Help! Open up!"

Even though, Tintin had banged his fist against the wooden door, these words cried out from inside the supply closet with no effect. No one seems to hear him screaming or even banging from inside the creepy place, not even Mr. Heed who was just behind him that time.

After a short while Tintin stopped and think, _'Nothing's gonna happen not unless I do something myself.'_ He looked around the supply closet. It was a small square-shape room, there were cobwebs on the ceilings and every corners near the floor. He saw three wooden planks were sticked to the wall horizontally and there being placed were some old steel buckets. Then curiously he looked above, to his surprise there was a rectangular lining on the ceiling which only meant that it was probably an attic door.

"Hmmm..." Tintin muttered taking a closer look, slowly he made his way towards the wooden wall-shelf and decided to climb it as if it was a ladder. After he made his first foot to step on the first plank there was a small cracking sound. Tintin looked down to where his foot was and saw a slight crack to where he was stepping at, "It seems that this plank won't hold on much longer." He assumed before taking a deep breathe and exhaled.

Without much of a choice, Tintin put his other foot to the second plank and heard it creak but still he slowly continued to climb up using the weak wooden planks. Finally he reached the upper part of the wall-shelf then cautiously raised an arm to reach the rectangular door on the ceiling, "Just a little more..." His fingers were just an inch away from the handle of the attic's door.

_BANG!_

The door of the supply closet banged open and this shicked Tintin so much that he fell of the wall-shelf hitting the cold floor with his back.

"Ow..." Tintin cried out in pain as he crouched rolling to one side of the floor.

"Whaz do you thinkz yer doin..." Said by a scorchy toned voice that sounded so hair-raising that he could possibly even break the window by just yelling one word.

On the floor, the young reporter was still crouching in pain but managed to raise his head over on the floor to see the mysterious person who came in. In his vision even if the form was upside down and his face was a blurr to him, Tintin could described the stranger. He was wearing a white lab coat splattered with some pinkish stains, under the coat, he was wearing a brown shirt tied with black bow and a pair of ragged khaki pants which matched his pair of beach sandals.

The stranger coughed harshly, clearing his throat out, "I said... _*coughs*_ What do you think your doing..." He repeated but his tone was still scorchy.

Tintin wearily push himself up by using his elbows that were pressed to the floor. He could feel his back aching along as he sat up gently straightening his back then he felt his collar bone crack which made him gave out a low moan of pain.

"You're taking too long kid, that's it..." Irritated the stranger grabbed Tintin by the shoulders before forcefully dragging him outside the supply closet despite the young reporter moaning in pain because of his back then left him lying on the living room's cold hard floor, "Stay there." He ordered, "I'll go get an ice bag."

The light of the living room made Tintin's vision blurry, his eyes was currently adjusting from it. Slowly, he find it hard to adjust his vision since the light seems to be forcing him to close his eyes... and it did.

By the time Tintin opened his eyes he had found himself asleep on the living room's sofa, there was something wet behind his back so he sat up and grabbed the odd wet object that seems to be tied to his back. He pulled it out, puzzled to see it was an ice bag that was melting.

"Huh?" Tintin wondered, "How did this get here..."

"Zo yer awake thaz a reliev... _*coughs**coughs*_ I mean, so you're awake now that's a relief." Said by the stranger who was sitting on an armchair facing the wall not far from the sofa where Tintin was now sitting on. Tintin turned to see a red-headed stranger facing the wall, "Um... Could I ask who you are, sir?" He asked as he laid his feet to the floor.

"I'm Dr. Walter Jake," the stranger finally introduced himself without facing Tintin, "I live here."

"I thought this is Mr. Heed's apartment room?" Tintin questioned the oddly peculiar doctor since he was starting to have doubts about him.

"Yes, this is where he lives too." Dr. Jake replied still not facing the young reporter.

"You're a relative of his?" the young reporter asked suspicious about the strange doctor.

"You could say that..." Dr. Jake said calmly then started humming a dead tune.

"I never see you around." Tintin added.

"You never see Mr. Heed around often too." the doctor said back continuing his dead humming.

Dr. Jake was good enough to answer all of Tintin's question but the young reporter wasn't done questioning this peculiar guy just yet, "You weren't here in the room a while ago." He continued.

"Nuhuh," Dr. Jake taunted, "I'm always in this room."

"How come?" Tintin wondered.

"How come?" the doctor repeated the words Tintin said before laughing slightly, "Now. That I don't know."

"Are you 'really' a doctor, Dr. Jake?" Tintin said his suspicion arising.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Dr. Jake sounded annoyed.

"The name's Tintin." Tintin replied firmly, "As you probably heard I'm a reporter."

"Well..." Dr. Jake started laughing hysterically before standing up his back still faced Tintin, "Let me _fix_ that logic of yours then, Reporter?" Sarcasm was evident in the doctor's voice and Tintin had a hunch that something bad would soon happen not unless he makes a move.

"If you'd excuse me, doctor." Tintin stood up from the sofa and went towards the door. As he reached for the knob to twist it open, all of a sudden he froze in place.

"Is something the matter?" Dr. Jake's voice woke Tintin up from being frozen. He turned to see that the doctor was seated again.

It took a while for him to reply as he looked back curiously at the doorknob. Until he finally said, "Doctor, how come the door's lock outside?"

* * *

**THANK U 4 READING THIS FAR**

** CHAPTER 3 (PENDING)**


	4. Struggle

**Struggle**

* * *

There was a moment of silence in the room, the odd doctor didn't answered Tintin's question. Instead he started humming a dead tune again and rocked his armchair while facing blankly the wall.

"Doctor." Tintin released the doorknob and faced him with a firm look of suspicion. But Dr. Jake just hummed his dead tune, completely ignoring everything the young reporter said.

Tintin just stood there near the door looking at the peculiar guy who had hummed himslef staring into deep space totally forgetting that there was someone inside the room.

_'Something's really strange about that doctor,'_ Tintin thought never leaving his gaze at the doctor, _'And I'm glad my suspicion's right. He must've been the one who pushed me inside the supply closet. If so, then where's Mr. Heed? Did he locked him up somewhere?'_ He looked around the room to see some closed doors. After what had happened, he wouldn't dare to go anywhere near the door beside the mirror. So that leaves the four other doors around the room.

Finally Tintin started walking towards the door beside Dr. Jake's, "I wouldn't open that door if I were you." Dr. Jake's words stopped Tintin on his tracks just when he was only halfway towards the door beside the doctor.

"Well then Dr. Jake," Tintin decided to walk towards the sofa and sit down, "Not unless you let me out I might as well open every door there is in this room."

"You'll just end up opening an unopening door then, Reporter." the doctor replied, "Aside from that I don't want you to leave just yet."

"I beg your pardon?" Tintin asked, he was even wondering for what reason does this strange doctor need him for. He doesn't seem threatening or anything, to be honest if he was a bad guy he would've just made Tintin unconscious forever or he would've tied him up and stuff a cloth in his mouth to shut him up but no. This doctor didn't do anything but acting weird and suspicious yet even so. There was this aura around him that Tintin couldn't trust but doubt.

Dr. Jake stood up from his seat, "Straight to the point, Reporter." He started, "Yi'll be mei guinie... _*coughs*_ I mean, you'll be my guinea pig for a special experiment of mine."

"What did you say?" Shocked Tintin stood immediately from where he sat both of his hands crumpled to fists, "I'm sorry, doctor, but I'm nobody's guinea pig."

"That's what they _all_ say." Dr. Jake commented sarcastically before slowly walking away from where he stood. Ready to see the young reporter that was in the room face to face, "But, _Reporter_, it's not a matter of like or don't. This is just a simple harmless experiment." As he faced Tintin, the peculiar doctor was actually wearing a small version of a tiki mask but this didn't surprised Tintin though.

"Which might result me being dead, I assume." Tintin guessed. The doctor looked down on the floor putting his hands behind his back, "Might be." Dr. Jake shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe that's the reason things undergo the word we call:_ experimentation_." He, then, took a small step forward. Tintin noticed it and was slowly backing away, he knew this wasn't going to be pretty and he might be right.

"Now, now. There's no need to be afraid." the doctor waved his index finger as he steps closer towards Tintin. The young reporter continued to slowly back away, he wasn't stupind enough to listen to him.

Tintin looked around, _'There must be a way out of this place.',_ He thought. Then all of a sudden Dr. Jake lounge at him and both of them fell back with an _'Oof!'_ along with the sofa on the cold hard floor. The two of them struggled as Tintin saw that the doctor was holding a syringe on his hand and was aiming right at him. He quickly held both of the doctor's wrists trying to pushed them away.

"Dr. Jake, you're mad!" Tintin cried out as the doctor tried to aim the syringe straight to his neck.

"Thank y-you," the mad doctor answered, with both of them struggling, he had barely able to say a word straight (as if he doesn't have a problem like that a while ago), "N-Now be a g-good b-boy and t-take the b-blasted syringe!"

The two of them started rolling around on the floor taking turns to whoever was the one being pinned down, "Nobody likes to be treated as a lab rat, doctor." Tintin told the doctor off.

"W-What do y-y-ou expect I-I called y-you a lab rat for?!" Dr. Jake reasoned out. He looked at the side to see that he and Tintin were getting nearer towards the wall. This gave him an idea.

As they rolled around struggling and slowly getting closer at the wall. Dr. Jake, at the last few inches pushed Tintin as hard as he could towards it. Remembering that Tintin's back was still aching after falling off of the wall-shelf a while ago. He surely knows that Tintin would feel twice the pain on his back and it did. After Tintin was roughly pushed on the wall, he gave out a strong moan of pain, his back was throbbing again and hurt from earlier, shot back multiplying the pain he's suffering right now. This gave the mad doctor a chance to immediately stab the syringe on Tintin's arm. Before he quickly stood up gasping hard and watched as the young reporter expressed the hurting pain of his back along with the syringe shot on his arm altogether.

Dr. Jake was still gasping heavily as he stared down to see Tintin crouching in pain. After a few minutes, the young reporter calmed down a little though he was continuing to shiver with his breathing fastening by the minute. Then sometime later, he finally stopped moving completely. The doctor looked at him, though tired and catching his breath, a part of him admits that Tintin put up quite a fight even if he surprised attack him by lounging all of a sudden like that. This was probably the reason why the young reporter intrigues him so much. He've read all the current newspapers and have caught of his articles everytime, to him Tintin was a rare specimen (like a weird animal just dying to be cut open). Dr. Jake wanted to know what made Tintin so stubbornly strong. How come some people are like that.  
And...  
How can he break people who are like that.

Dr. Jake finally gave out a big sigh before slowly laughing hysterically to himself, "_Oh boy.._." He muttered before coughing again and straightening himself up wiping invisible dust away from the sleeves of his lab coat, "Shall we start?"

* * *

**THANKS U 4 READING THIS FAR **

**CHAPTER 4 (PENDING)**


	5. Blown

**BLOWN**

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice called out from inside the door. Slowly she opened it ever so slightly to see who was knocking in this terribly strong stormy weather, "Oh!" She gasped and opened the door widely, "C-Come in. Come in."

The person behind the door was soaked and shivering, as the landlady told him to come in, he could barely walked in properly since his feet were as half frozen like a newly put ice cube in the freezer. His teeth were chattering from the cold, he had wrapped his arms around himself but it didn't do him any good. After all his arms were also tuck to that position. Now he couldn't even put them down easily.

"Oh dear," said the landlady quite concern while closing the door shut, "Just stay here, okay? I'll go get you a blanket and something else to wear." She quickly run up the stairs and disappeared into her room, leaving the blue-knitted wooly sweater wearing man in the lobby to stay put (where would he be going all cold like that anyways).

"Ahhh..." Were the only words the stranger who came gave out while drinking a hot cup of coffee and covering himself in a warm thick blanket while sitting near the fireplace at the lobby. He was now wearing the clothes the landlady lent him which was similar to the wet clothes he just wore.

The landlady came holding a tray of warm cups of coffee, "Are you feeling alright now," she asked, "Captain Haddock?"

"Never better," Captain Haddock replied gladly, "Thanks a bunch, Mrs. Finch." He said and raised his cup before sipping another boat load of coffee, "Although, I'd prefer to be warmed up drinking a bottle of whisky."

"Now, now," the landlady reminded, "Captain Haddock, you know Tintin told you not to drink anymore or at least so much."

"Just a smidge?" the captain asked but the landlady only smiled, "Tintin's upstairs. You know his room." She told him, "Remember not to fall down the stairs again like those twins (Thomson and Thompson). If you need me or anything I'm at Ms. Gertrude's room. The 3rd room after Tintin's. Okay, I'll take my leave." After giving out that little reminder she left to go upstairs herself.

Captain Haddock stayed down at the lobby for a bit, feeling comfortable while taking another sip of his cup of coffee looking at the fireplace. The weather outside was dreadful but he was brave enough (more like careless enough) to go exploring the streets and see what they look like during a storm. At first that was a cool idea but then again looking at the outcome. The very reason why he ended up knocking for help at the apartment where Tintin's staying at, was all because he was almost half frozen and soaked in under the catastrophical rain.

"Thank Davy, I'm glad that the wind blew me here." Captain Haddock gave a little laugh to himself. Thinking what are the chances of the blistering winds blowing him (literally) in this direction.

After finishing his cup of coffee, Captain Haddock went upstairs to visit his dear friend Tintin. He knocked at the door a few times and stood there waiting for a reply but no one answered. Not even Snowy.

"That's odd." He wondered knocking again loudly, "Hello!? Tintin, it's me Captain Haddock! Are you there!?"

There was only silence, this time Captain Haddock had a slight uneasy feeling that something must've happen to Tintin - or maybe the young reporter was asleep. But the captain decided to take precaution.

"I'm going in, lad!" Captain Haddock cried out, stepping back a little from the door before bracing himself to tackle it open, "Here goes!" As the captain was charging to break in, the door of Tintin's apartment opened slightly, "Uh-Oh."

Though the captain tried to stop midway he stumbled and fell on the floor hitting his head with the slightly opened door, "Blue blistering barnacles..." He muttered then pain shot up in his head, "Ow, ow..." Rubbing his head gently, the captain pushed himself up off the floor. Once he was completely standing up, he pressed his back with one hand before hearing a crack while the other was continuously rubbing the big lump on his head.

"Well, what do you know," Captain Haddock went in the room still rubbing his head, "The door wasn't lock." He looked around the room , "Tintin, Snowy, you two here?" But still there was no reply so the captain decided to search for him in his bedroom but sadly nobody was there. After that, he looked for him at the small kitchen but unfortunately not a soul was also there, "Where could that kid be?" He asked to no one in particular. When he was done searching the kitchen, he went to Tintin's leaving room and sat tiredly on the chair. Still wondering where the young reporter might be.

All of a sudden he heard a low whimpering sound.

"Huh?" Captain Haddock looked both sides, "What was that?" But he didn't saw anyone in particular inside the room, "That's weird." He scratched his cheeks, "I must've been hearing things or there's a ghost in this room."

The whimpering went louder which made Captain Haddock jumped off the edge of his seat. Looking around in panic and scared, he knew he wasn't alone in this place.

"W-Whose th-there..." These words slightly trailed off of the captain's mouth as he started shivering in fear. He never actually believe in ghosts but the whimpering he heard twice was nothing his head made up.

It was real... And it was inside the very room his in.

BOOM! SCREEEEEEEEEECH!

Outside the window, Captain Haddock could hear the clashing sound of thunder and the sight of lightning. He decided to stay quiet for a while to listen to his surroundings for the whimpering noise.

Then he heard it again yet this time the noise lasted a little longer and it seems to be coming from behind the seat, "Hmmm..." Captain Haddock slowly stepped forward. He took a deep breath then turned to jump over the chair, "GOTCHA!" He cried out, landing on top of the maker of that ghostly whimper.

The mysterious maker struggled under Captain Haddock before barking wildly, "Now, stop barking at me, mister." the captain said, "And tell me where's Tintin and why were you scaring the living daylights out of me." He raised the small howling creature to face him. Captain Haddock was shocked, "Thundering typhoons, Snowy!?" He carefully put the fox terrier down to the floor. Snowy barked endlessly as if he was saying: 'Why did you do that for, you drunken seafarer?!'

"I'm sorry..." Captain Haddock apologized but Snowy continued barking angrily after being disturb like that, "I said I'm sorry okay? Nobody opened the door, Tintin wasn't around and you're ghostly whimpering scared me to think there really was a ghost in this room."

Snowy stopped barking and looked at Captain Haddock as if wondering what does he meant by 'Tintin wasn't around'.

"By the way, Snowy." the captain said sitting on the floor, "Where IS Tintin? He can't be out on the street in this weather."

A loud thunder roared outside the window.

* * *

**THANK U 4 READING THIS FAR CHAPTER 5** (pending)


End file.
